Love's Rebirth
by GiggleGirl89
Summary: The is the full story sequel to The Funeral. Read that first. “No I guess not. But how do you suppose we get anything discussed or signed with this romantic setting?” She waved her arm around the room. “Who said we were going to be discussing anything
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. The Funeral is the one shot piece that precedes this. I suggest you read it before you read this because of the references that will be made to it. I also changed the title for the sequel because it didn't fit the focus of this even though it's based on that one-shot. I decided to make this a full length story. There will be a mixture of flashbacks with the present tense of the story. Reminder not DH Epilogue compliant. In the first chapter when they meet for their blind date the war had been over for 4 years. The date happened in May and both were about 21-22. The part where she leaves him they are 24-25, she leaves in June. The wedding is in mid-August. This chapter starts of 5 years into the future starting from the wedding when they last saw each other. At this point they are about 29-30 and it's September.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, never will.

Hermione stepped off the lift on the 18th floor. It was the floor of her law firm Granger-Weasley & Associates. She nodded and responded politely to the hello's of her employees. She wasn't in that great of a mood. The twins both woke up sick but she needed to come in and take care of some business. Luckily Molly was able to come over and watch them for her. Ron was on a mission with Harry, Auror business as usual.

Walking straight for her secretary that outside of her office.

"Good Morning Angela" Hermione smiled.

"Good Morning Mrs. Granger-Weasley." The secretary replied happily. She was plump older woman but very sweet. Acting like a mother hen for Hermione and making sure she was taking care of herself inspire of her monstrous workload. Hermione doesn't have to worry about things going haywire if Angela does it. She just wish she could say the same about all her employees.

"Angela I told you could call me Hermione, or just Mrs. Granger." she answered.

"I know but the others already know you favorite me." Angela whispered.

"Well if they were half as efficient as you maybe I would like them a little better. They ought to be grateful I haven't fired most of them." Hermione said kind of loudly and glared at the busy bodies.

"Oh Hermione, they mean well…I guess." She gave Hermione a wink.

"Sure they do. Do I have any messages?"

"Yes you sure do." Angela handed a small stack of messages to Hermione. "Most of them were from Hansenfeld and the Minster of Magic."

"What does Hansenfeld want? He knows I'm not going to work for him. Not when I own my own law firm. The Minister probably has more cases for me to work on."

"You work too hard, why don't you take those sweet angels of yours and Ronald on a vacation? I'm sure you could use one."

"I really do need one but I just don't have the time, my case load is getting bigger by the minute. You know what? Call Thomas and Wiggenfelds Wizard Law University and recruit some interns from them. Let me know what they say."

"Will do Hermione. Oh there is a handsome and charming man waiting for you in your office."

"Did he tell you his name?"

"No he asked me not to but I knew who he was just by the face. He said he went to Hogwarts with you and was in your year."

"Er…ok" Hermione walk in to her office and saw Draco Malfoy in her chair.

DM/HG

Hermione froze. She hadn't seen Draco in five years since her wedding or funeral as he put it.

"Cute kids Hermione, we really know how to make'em" Draco said smirking.

Hermione never taking her eyes off him took her coat off revealing her turquoise satin button down and black pencil skirt. She threw her purse in the nearby couch.

He never aged at all. His grey eyes were still vibrant. No wrinkles, skin wasn't starting to sag. Draco looked as fresh as he did when she first fell in love with him at 21. Grant it he could have used glamour charms on himself but that didn't seem like him.

"Well aren't you going to say hello?" Draco asked her.

"Hello." She said on cue. She never thought she would see him again after that day. She didn't deserve to. She hurt the only man who really loved her by marrying someone else.

"What's the matter Hermione? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm sorry. I just never thought I'd see you again. I thought you hated me."

"You know I could never hate you."

"Not to be rude but why are you here?"

"I need a new lawyer."

"Why? What happened to Ausenfeld?"

"He died of doxy venom poisoning a week ago." He answered casually.

"How did he get poisoned?" Hermione asked alarmed.

"I don't know but I will miss him he was a good lawyer and friend."

Hermione noticed he looked saddened by that last statement.

"Well I would love to help but I don't do wizard corporate law, I do criminal and wizard rights law. Actually everything but business law"

"I know but you are the best. Voted and won top wizard lawyer for the last 7 years. You are the best in law period. Any client with you on their side is guaranteed a win. I'm a Malfoy and all I ever accept is the best in my life and you're it."

"Well there would be a conflict of interest and I like maintaining professional relationships with my clients." Hermione was trying to come up with every reason to not be his lawyer. It would be asking for trouble and she knew it.

Draco stood up and walked over to her. He was carrying the latest picture of the twins in his hands.

"I can be professional."

"Mhmm. Oh sure you can that's why you've charmed my secretary Angela. The woman had a twinkle in her eye. Did you bribe her with money?"

Draco feigned hurt. "Oh you think so low of me. Can't you believe that I got in on just my word?"

"No. Now what did you promise or give her? Some galleons? Or maybe you promised to make her night worth her while?"

"I will not stand here and be insulted. I have better class than that, I'm a Malfoy. I gave her a bouquet of yellow roses, some Honeydukes chocolate and of course standard diamond pendant necklace." Draco flashed her his smile. The same one that made her weak in the knees, standing became impossible.

"Unbelievable Draco."

"No quite believable, you see I am quite charming and good-looking. Your secretary has wonderful taste."

Choosing to not answer, Hermione moved on. "That's not the only thing you came here for is it?" Hermione sidestepped him and stood in front of her desk.

"What for a lawyer?"

"Yes, I know you came for something other than a new lawyer. Hell the lawyer thing might be ploy."

"Well I would love to know why you broke my heart and tortured me. I would love to see my kids considering they look very much like me. Which I did say the baby would be mine, grant it I didn't know it would turn out to be twins. The hair is unmistakable and not many people have that color even in the magical world."

Hermione hesitated. Letting him see them would be a mistake she was sure of it. Hell her seeing him right now is a mistake. Her heart was aching.

"I can see your hesitation, which was why I wasn't going bring that up right now but you pulled out of me. How old are they?"

"5, they will be 6 in April."

"Fraternal twins. Names?"

"Ryan and Isabella"

"Normal, you must have picked them."

"Yeah I did."

"They're beautiful. Isabella looks like her daddy in everyway, she will break men's hearts. But her mother's soul shines through, I can see it."

"Ryan has your wild streak but he's more quiet about it. He's quite stubborn and manipulative. Once he didn't want to eat his vegetables so he pretended he ate them by making them disappear. That's when we knew he could do magic. He got the dog to eat them for him without having to get up from the table.." Hermione giggled as she thought of her son's persuasiveness. She looked up and saw Draco looking sadly at the photo. She shouldn't have said anything.

"Do they know about me?"

"No, they don't know you exist."

"Awesome. Fantastic." He said dryly.

"Well what would you have liked me to say?"

"The truth. That you left their real dad with a broken heart for a man that could never love you or them as much as I could."

"The truth makes me look bad."

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you left. Maybe we wouldn't be this way." Draco responded harshly

"They do know they don't exactly look like Ron."

"What do you mean?"

"They are both so intelligent and wise for their ages. During this past summer we were at Harry and Ginny's. One of their kids Katherine 7, asked them why they didn't have red hair. They didn't know so she told them only real Weasleys have red hair. Basically she told them Ron mustn't be their dad because they have blonde hair instead of red. They came crying to me asking if that was true. I was caught off guard and didn't answer them. I told them it would be for a later talk. I guess they decided not to ask again because they haven't asked again."

"You are suppose to protect them from things like this! It obvious Weasley isn't their father."

"She was just a little girl Draco, talking about matters she knows nothing about."

"They need to know. I've gone five years not knowing my kid, and not knowing I had two. I want to be apart of my kids lives, they deserve that. I've missed almost six years, I'm not missing anymore. I deserve to see them."

"Draco why did you have to come? Your messing everything up!"

"I'm messing everything up? You messed it up the day you left. Screwed us some more by marrying Weasley."

"I told you I didn't deserve you. You needed to be with someone worthy of you. I had no business dating you."

"I was, I had you. I still love you Hermione. I want you back."

"It's too late I'm married to someone else."

"To someone who doesn't love you." Draco walked right up to Hermione and stood behind her. Her hair was half pulled back and left to cascade down her back. Hermione was a petite girl of only 5'6. With her heels she made herself closer to Draco's 6'3.

"You mean to tell me that when he holds those kids you don't wish it was me? That when he comes home from work that you don't wish it was me coming in? That when you lay in bed at night I know you wish it was me holding you close and safe as opposed to him laying far away from you. That when you have sex with him I know you are imagining it was me making love to you."

He turned her around and put his hand on her neck at her pulse point. "I'm the one who makes your heart race. I make your blood heat up with passion. I'm the lips you dream of at night." He kissed her firmly and Hermione melted into him. He was right about all of those things. Draco picked her up as their kissing got more heated. Laying her on the desk was when she realized what might happen if she didn't stop him.

"Draco I can't. I'm married."

"Weren't you listening? You are married but it's a loveless marriage."

"Still I'm married and I'm not going to cheat. I can't hurt him." Hermione pushed Draco off her and fixed her clothes. Draco was still standing so close to her, she felt his breath on her forehead.

"You can't hurt him but me you can destroy me? Nice to know." Draco was about to leave her but she grabbed his arm. This was the first time she had touched him, that she felt his strong arms under her small hands. Caught up in the feelings she didn't realize he was talking to her.

"Hermione? Are you going to release me at some point?" Draco looked pointed at her hand on his arm.

"Oh sorry." Hermione quickly dropped his arm. She put her hand out for a shake.

"We could do better than a shake Hermione."

"It's a peace offering. If I could have made my leaving any easier I would have but it had to be done. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"You could have made it a lot easier by not leaving at all." Draco folded his arms.

"Draco just shake my hand, please?"

"To ease your conscience?"

"Yes! Now shake it."

Draco shook her hand but pulled her close to him. Towering over her she stretched her neck back to see him.

"Draco let me go." Hermione tried to wrestle her hand free but couldn't. "Let go."

"I'll never let go, you should know that by now." Draco smiled. Then he did let her go and headed for the door. "Oh before I forget, dinner at 8. My driver will pick you up at 7:20."

"Dinner?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yes, I take all my lawyers out to sign contracts, discuss things over some food and wine."

"Draco I can't the kids are sick."

Draco became alarmed. "Is it serious? Are they okay?"

"No it just a little cold. They will be fine"

"Then give them some Pepper Up potion,"

"They are five, you aren't suppose to give that to children under the age of 10. I gave them the same muggle medicine I took as a kid."

"Whose with them? Not Weasley I hope."

"No, Molly his mother is. Ron's on a mission with Harry, they come back some time next week."

"Well she can stay with them tonight. It's just one night, what do you have to loose?"

Hermione thought about it and thought no way Ron could find out. It was just dinner and it was strictly professional, signing contracts. Even if it was Draco Malfoy.

"Okay fine, see you at 8."

"Yes you will." Draco left her office.

Hermione collapsed into her chair, praying to Merlin Ron never finds out about this.

DM/HG

Hermione stepped out of her large closet and in front of her mirror. She had showered, did her hair and make-up. Now she was making sure the dress she picked out looked right. It was a strapless emerald green ball gown that shimmered. It was fitted at the top and airy at the bottom. The bodice had a heart shape to it with a small v. Around her neck was a single pearl on a necklace surrounded by small diamonds. Draco had given it to her the first birthday they shared together. Sliding her feet in to silver stilettos and grabbed her silver clutch. Checking her hair which she combed some of the left side to the right making it look fuller. The rest of the left side was partially pulled back by a silver shimmer clip. Her hair fell into glamorous waves. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 7:00 pm and she still needed to say goodnight to the kids

"You look gorgeous as always, going somewhere?" A voice came.

Hermione turned around and saw her husband Ronald standing there muddy and dirt streaked.

"Oh Ronald!" She ran to him but he held a hand up to stop her.

"I don't want you getting dirty hugging me if you are going out."

"Why don't I just do a cleansing spell? I've missed you."

"Because I've missed the feel of hot water and soap on me."

"Wait what are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back until next week?"

"Yeah, we finished earlier than we thought."

"What have you and Harry been doing?"

"Well think back when we were 17 and all three of us moving around forests? Yeah take that and replace it with swamps, marshes and caves."

"Did you at least get whatever you needed to get?""Yeah. Now we need to catch the person, I'll be home for a week before I go out again."

"Oh. Okay." Hermione was saddened by that he just got home.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh yeah, a dinner with the Minister and some new client he wants me to represent in some huge case that will be coming up.""Anyone we know?"

"He didn't tell me the name yet but I'm sure it will be someone we know, we know just about everyone." Hermione found herself looking everywhere but Ronald. She was a horrible person.

He laughed heartily. "Yeah that's very true. Have fun." Ron smiled.

"Thanks. I'm going to say goodnight to the kids before I go." Hermione smiled and left the room.

Down the hall from their master bedroom was the twins. They have their own rooms which are connected by a door. However since they were sick they've stayed with each other. Hermione figured that's why she was given twins they always were there for each other, always a best friend in place.

Opening their door she saw Isabella reading to Ryan. She learned to read very quickly too like Hermione did at her age. It sounded like one of the stories from the Tales of Beedle the Bard. Hermione gave them her copy that Dumbledore bequeathed to her.

"Hello angels." She said softly.

"Mummy!" The twins squealed.

"How are you feeling?"

"My chest still hurts mummy." Ryan pouted.

"Aww well did you take the medicine Grandma Molly gave you?"

"No…I gave it to Fred." He said

Fred was Ryan's pet bunny, a white blue eyed rabbit he got for his 3rd birthday. "Well honey Fred isn't the one whose sick, you are. But I guess you want to be sick for tomorrow when I take your sister to the park if she's feeling better."

Ryan's eyes lit up "Mummy can you ask Grandma Molly to give me some?"

"I'll do one better." Hermione conjured a small teaspoon of medicine. It was the same one she took as a kid. It tasted like bubblegum to her and it always made her better. She fed it to her son who took it.

"Thanks mummy."

"Your welcome baby, Bells how are you feeling?"

"Much better, I took my medicine the first time." She answered with pride. Hermione laughed because Isabella took after her, she always had to be first, perfect and right.

"Well that's wonderful."

"Mummy where are you going dressed so pretty?"

"To dinner with a friend okay?"

"Is daddy going with you?" Ryan asked

"No, daddy is tired and needs to take a bath. But he will be home for a week, won't that be fun?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ryan answered kind of sullen. Hermione thought she heard a note of disappointment but ignored it for now.

"You both sleep tight okay? You can have me for the whole day tomorrow because it's Sat and it's mummy's day off!"

"YAY!" The kids yelled.

Hermione tucked her kids in and kissed them on their foreheads. "Goodnight sweet darlings."

"Night mummy, we love you!" They blew kisses to her.

Hermione pretended to catch their kisses. "Mummy loves you too!" Then she closed the door.

Going down the stairs she saw Molly knitting something, probably for the twins. "Thanks again Molly, I really don't know what I do without you."

"Oh I love doing it! Those children are sweet angels. Well don't you look fancy for a client dinner!"

"I know but the Minister will be there, I had to put the extra effort in." Hermione was surprised how easy the lie was coming each time she used it.

"Well have a good time. Say hello to Draco for me."

Hermione eyes widened. "Shh! How do you know?" She sat down and close to Molly.

"You came home from work today with a look on your face. A look I remember you had when you told us you were dating Draco Malfoy. Pure joy and love. All flushed and giddy. You've never given Ron that look or talked about Ron with such a look. I was surprised that you left Draco for my son, not that I'm not glad to have you in the family dear but you weren't the same after the wedding. I felt we lost a piece of you when you married Ron. Like you had died in some way. Truth be told we miss you, Hermione."

Hermione heard the words but couldn't believe them. She's been here all this time how could they miss her? The horn of a car sounded.

" We'll talk later. That's my car. I'll see you later Molly."

"Yes dear, have fun." Molly smiled.

Hermione stepped out and looked at her limo. It was a stretched black limo that was spectacularly clean. James the driver had already opened the door for her. Draco has had him as a chauffer forever. Hermione took a last look at her house. Wondered for a fleeting moment to just stay there and not go. If she did go it might seem she was taunting fate. If she didn't go then she would spend then rest of her life thinking 'what if?' Gathering up her resolve Hermione stepped into the limo and was on her way to dinner.

DM/HG

Hermione stepped out of the limo and faced the front of the restaurant. It was called Orchid. There was a spell to disclose the front of it because muggles walked right on by. Hermione thought this would be a place hard to ignore. There was nothing ostentatious or tacky about it. Actually it looked simple but it had a draw. An invisible attraction was pulling her in. Noticing the surrounding storefronts and area Hermione thought she had been here before. A long time ago except Orchid wasn't here before it was something else. The thought plagued Hermione but she was interrupted by the driver.

"Would you like to go in ?" He said in a gravely voice. A short old man with knobby knees. Thin as a stick and sweet as a strawberry in summer. It had been so long since she had seen him.

"Oh yes. Thank you James." Hermione walked into the restaurant and towards the maitre'd. She was tall thin blond with a very snobbish look on her face. Hermione thought if she held her nose any higher she might be able to poke through the ceiling.

"Good Evening, Reservation under Draco Malfoy." Hermione said in a polite voice.

The blond looked at Hermione and then held her nose even higher to respond. "Mr. Malfoy is waiting for one woman and one woman only. You aren't her." She snapped. Then she look down at the list in front of her.

Hermione thought well now it was time to put on her lawyer act.

"Oh really…Ms. Amber is it?" Hermione had peered at blonde's name tag.

Amber looked down again and nodded stiffly.

"Then you wouldn't mind telling me the name of the woman Mr. Malfoy is waiting for?"

"That's none of your business. Now go away if you have no reservation!"

"How will you know if she here in front of you if you are so dismissive? Is her name by chance Hermione Granger?"

"Yes! Go away because you are not Hermione Granger. I would know her if I saw her."

Amber turned her back to Hermione and began talk to another girl who was a brunette. They were whispering and it was most likely about her. Looking inside her clutch she pulled out a white card. It's similar to muggle driver's licenses but this was Hermione's law license. A photo picture, her name, address, practice information.

Looking straight at the brunette, Hermione beckoned her. Reluctantly she came forward

"Yes?"

"Evening…Cassie, could you read the name aloud on the license please?" Hermione asked.

The girl looked closely at the card and read "Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley , lawyer of Granger-Weasley Firm." Cassie sheepishly looked back at Hermione and mouthed 'sorry'.

Hermione accepted the girl's apology she just made the poor judgment of befriending Amber.

Amber suddenly snapped to attention and plastered on a welcoming smile. "Welcome Ms. Granger. Andrew will take you to Mr. Malfoy. I apologize profusely for my behavior, most unbecoming of me. If you could not tell Mr. Malfoy about this indiscretion, I would be deeply grateful." The witch smiled pleasantly.

She guessed Draco had enormous influence here that this woman would be terrified of Hermione ratting her out. Normally Hermione wouldn't be so devious but she couldn't resist the temptation.

"Well I don't know, I might be having massive amounts of wine tonight. It may slip out without me knowing. But don't worry if you get fired you can always try Mc' Wizards." Amber's mouth dropped to the floor. Hermione smiled as she let Andrew lead her to Draco.

Walking into the main room she saw it was bathed in lavender. Her favorite color in the entire world. From the table and the uniforms on the waiters, they all had some form of lavender. There were floating candles above giving off a soft romantic light. Instead of chairs the patrons were sitting in booths that were lined against the walls. They were an off white which set off the lavender tablecloths nicely. Hermione saw the couples either cozying up to each other in the booths or dancing on the wide dance floor.

Andrew led her along the booths. People were staring at her as she passed but she ignored them. Hermione found herself standing in front of a glass cylinder shaped lift. Made for one person at a time. Andrew apparently was mute because he just pointed for Hermione to go in. She went in and the door closed. Andrew pushed a button and Hermione found herself going up.

When the door opened a larger and more private lavender room was revealed. As soon as she stepped into the room orchids popped up. Hermione walked through the field of orchids and saw one booth was in the middle of the room facing outside. A balcony that was wide and made of marble. The night sky was littered with stars shining brightly. Very dim and romantic lighting.

"Unbelievable Draco." Hermione said to herself.

"Are you really that surprised?" A voice called out.

Hermione turned around in search of the voice . She saw Draco coming out of the dark shadows where the soft lighting had not reached.

"No I guess not. But how do you suppose we get anything discussed or signed with this romantic setting?" She waved her arm around the room.

"Who said we were going to be discussing anything?" He smirked. Grey eyes dancing mischievously

"Draco I told you before, I like professional relationships with my clients. If you can't be professional and an adult then I'm going to go home." Hermione began to walk towards the door but a familiar arm pulled her back.

"Hermione come on I was joking. It's just dinner between professionals who happened to have dated and two kids."

Hermione turned to face him but wouldn't look him in the eye. "I left for a reason Draco. I had momentary weakness in inviting you to the wedding. I had wanted to see you but I saw what torture I had unleashed upon you. I decided from then on I would stay away from you indefinitely. To allow you to find someone else and to hate me that way you wouldn't come after me. Now you want me to be your personal lawyer. To work closely with you on different legal matters for your company. Don't you realize what torture we could be inflicting on ourselves?"

Her hands had began to tremor but she had to control them. They haven't done that in months.

"Hermione torture was watching you marry someone else. Torture was not seeing my kid. Torture is being so far away from you. Torture is having you not look me in the eye like I'm not here. True torture is being this close and not touching you in such violating ways. But who cares if we are torturing ourselves right now? The truth is you if you didn't want to see me you wouldn't have come, now would you?"

Hermione nodded keeping her hands tight behind her back.

"I promise we will discuss and sign your contract before the night is over."

"Do you promise?"

"As much as a Slytherin can promise" He held a hand to his heart and smiled.

"That's not much but I guess since I'm here already I have no choice."

"That's the spirit, come let's eat." He was able to pull out one of her hands and led her to the booth.

She sat down slid in and Draco slid in close to her from the other side. One of Mozart's serenades began to play.

"Where's the music coming from?" Hermione asked.

"Why don't you look in over there?" Draco had pointed towards the balcony. Hermione followed his hand and saw a ghost playing a piano. A very familiar ghost.

"Is that?" Hermione turned back to Draco

"The Traveling Piano Ghost? The one and only" Draco answered. "Hermione I hope you don't mind but I had selected a menu for us. From main course to dessert. I know this restaurant pretty well."

"That's fine. Do you come here often?" Hermione was going to keep the conversation cordial and neutral. To avoid awkwardness and her reason for leaving.

"More like I own this place."

"You? Owning a restaurant?" Hermione replied

"Yes, its not all that hard actually. I bought it a couple of years ago."

"This used to be something else? When I arrived the area surrounding it looked familiar. I had been there so many times before. Well not recently since I didn't recognize this place. Do you know what it was before?" Hermione looked at him. A smile came out to play on his lips.

"You know what it was before also." Trying to be coy and smooth.

"I do?" Hermione cocked her head at him.

"Yes. Think back to a blind date that was quite a few years back. You a young lawyer starting out only about 21."

Hermione searched her memory and her eyes slowly opened wider at the realization.

"Paramours?" Hermione said

"Yes it was."

Hermione's mind recalled that night like it just happened. Now she understood the draw to such a simple place. Her body remembered it. It remembered her walking up to him in a lavender gown. It remembered this was where her and Draco began. It longed to come back.

"Why did you change it then? Reminded you to much of us?"

"No. I changed it to represent us or rather you." He looked her full in the face.

"Oh. I guess all the lavender shades and the name should have been a clue." Hermione suddenly became interested in the tablecloth. His eyes were fixated on her.

She wished he didn't make this place about her, it made her feel guilty. Therefore she was glad when the food appeared.

"Herb roasted pork with jasmine rice pilaf and grilled asparagus with red wine of course " Draco said to her but Hermione pretended to be invested with her food.

They ate in silence save for the piano ghost who moved through Mozart's serenades with such grace.

"Are the kids doing better?" Draco asked nonchalant.

"Yes much better. Well Ryan gave his medicine to his pet bunny earlier. I gave him another dosage before I left. Bella was reading to him when I said good night to them."

"You nicknamed my daughter Bella?"

"Well sometimes I call her Bells but Izzie, didn't fit. She doesn't mind it. Ron calls her cheeky but I told him not to but he does it anyway."

"Why does he call her that? Shall I hit him?"

Hermione frowned but answered "Because her mouth is quick and sharp like her mother's."

"That's not cheeky, it's wit. However Weasley wouldn't know that if it came and sat on his lap and smacked him."

"Why do you make fun of him so?"Hermione, I've hated Weasley before you, while I was with you, now and most likely forever. Potter I can take but Weasley never. Especially since he took you away."

Hermione looked down at her plate and saw her food was half eaten. It was getting close to that subject. She will avoid it at all cost.

"Draco let's discuss the contract." Hermione put on her professional tone.

"Hermione relax, we will get to it during dessert I promise." Draco looked her full in the face and smiled. She nearly melted because that same smile has been in her dreams since the day she left. To distract herself she continued eating but was aware of his eyes again.

Then Draco got up and stood in front of her with his hand held out for her. "Hermione would you like to dance?" He asked her.

Hermione looked at it trying to etch it in her mind. Then she took his hand. Their hands fit together better than any glove. The feeling of his hand holding hers brought the memories back of them dancing many nights away. Every gala, party, ball or just being at home.

Draco had not lost his skills at all. He waltzed them through the field of orchids with ease. The ghost had moved on to a piece she did not recognize but fell in love with it. No words had a passed between them since they began dancing.

"What are you and the kids doing tomorrow?" Draco asked causally.

Hermione began to hesitate in telling him about the park.

"Hermione I'm not going to start mysteriously showing up at places where you and the kids might be."

Hermione gave him a look

"Ok maybe I would do that. But can't you understand why? They are my kids and they don't have their father or any if you think about."

" Ron came home early tonight so tomorrow were are going to take them to the park. They have Ron as their father." She insisted.

"Really? Are you seriously playing that defense? I could understand if I was dead. I could possibly understand if I was an absentee father and didn't want to be in their lives. But I'm not either of those things. I want to be there for everything. Every day, laugh, tear, scrape, everything. I don't want them have what I had, a man who they just happen to share DNA with them. I mean what harm is it going to do? Or are you ashamed of me in some way? Is that why you left? You don't want them find out their past or that their father was a former Death Eater."

Draco had slowed them down into a sway out on the balcony. Hermione didn't know how to answer, even though he is still way off about why she left.

"No that isn't why Draco." She responded quietly.

"Then why?" His voice was tensed.

"I just don't think we should disrupt their lives yet."

"How long were you going to keep them from me? Forever?" Draco asked.

"Maybe. I don't know" Hermione answered quietly.

"Were you ever going to tell them about me? Or were they suppose to going thinking Weasley was their father?"

"Maybe I was going to tell them when they turned 17."

"Oh that's perfect Hermione. I would miss 17 years of their lives. They would hate me because they would think I had never tried to be in their lives. Somehow you still end up the good guy in this situation."

"No I wouldn't. They would hate me too for not telling them sooner or for some other reason."

"What does Weasley think of this idea?"

"He doesn't want them to know."

"Of course he doesn't" Draco dropped her hands and threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. He turned his back to her and put his hands out to lean on the balcony. The ghost stopped playing because he might have heard the fight. There was silence filling the space between them.

Hermione stood there with her hands clasped as they tremor. Stress usually made them come. The guilt was getting to her. She shouldn't have come. She shouldn't have agreed to be his lawyer. She should have kept her promise to herself and stayed away.

"Why?" It was a small question made with as little sound as possible.

"Draco I told you why."

"Not the kids."

"What then?"

"Why did you leave me?

"I told you that too."

"No you didn't. You gave me excuses. The Hermione I knew would have given me an answers. In fact she wouldn't have run, she would have dealt with whatever it was. Just tell me, I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of trying to figure it out."

"Then you didn't know me very well."

"Hermione I know you better than you know yourself and you know it. I know what your thinking. I know how you act, everything."

"Draco we are suppose to be here to discuss the contract and sign it. Can we please get on with it. Dessert is on the table." Hermione walked toward the table.

Once she reached it, she saw him make his way to the table. He put on his old Malfoy mask. The one he wore whenever she fired a retort to his jabs at school. That hurt her more than anything because she was forcing him to be this way. A voice in her head was saying just tell him but she drowned it out.

Music began to play again even though the silence was deafening to them both. Draco pulled out a thick scroll of parchment.

"Here. There it describes your duties. You would be Malfoy Enterprises lawyer as well as my personal lawyer. Like I said few people I can trust. You will have an office in the company building in Diagon Alley. I may need you to accompany on trips when I need to handle mergers and other deals. You will handle any legal matter regarding everything from employees to me. If the company gets bad press you will handle the legal part of that with my PR person . You will be paid 350,000 galleons a week. You can still handle your firm and work there. You officially start Monday and you can split your time however you need to unless something comes up. Any questions? If not sign at the bottom." Draco said this all in a clipped tone. Not that she didn't deserve it.

She read through the contract and saw nothing to question or make her not take the offer. Hermione signed the bottom. As soon as the last stroke of her quill was finished he took it from her and stuck back in his breast pocket.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her. The mask was still there.

Hermione looked at her dessert and it was her favorite, bread pudding in caramel sauce.

"Yes" Regretfully she left the dessert.

She made her way to the door she came through. Draco beckoned her.

"No out the back. I'm sure photographers will be out there. Plus all the patrons saw you come in. It wouldn't due for us to get photographed together because then your precious Weasley would find out. I'm sure you don't want him to because I'm sure didn't tell him who you would be with." Each word had underlying disdain. He began walking toward another doorway.

Hermione followed like a shamed child. She deserved his new attitude because she was a horrible person. To punish herself further she was tempted to drag him out with her and be photographed. She lied to Ron and maybe he would hate her too. If it wasn't for her kids she would do it.

They went down some stairs and out a door. The same limo that brought her here was waiting outside. Draco opened the door and made a show for her to get in. Hermione went inside and thought he would send her away. But he came and sat next to her.

James then put the car in motion.

Hermione saw he was taking a different route then when he drove to Orchid. Draco had leaned his head back and loosened his tie. His eyes were closed. It reminded her of so many times when they went out and they were exhausted by the time the night was over. She was be snuggled close against him. His arm and jacket covered her. Her legs draped over his lap and his lips resting on her forehead. Those were memories of long ago but she replayed them as if they had just happened.

Soon the limo glided into a stop. Hermione saw they made it to her estate. Where her kids lie asleep, hopefully and Ron as well. The door was opened on her side and she saw Draco was still out. Thinking silence was best she was about to get it out but and reached out for her arm. Hermione turned and saw Draco fully awake.

"You know I'm never going to stop asking why. I know I said would be professional but my heart doesn't understand that. I want to see my kids and I want you back. I won't stop ever. This is only the beginning."

A/N: Review please!!!


	2. AN Unfortunate News

Unfortunate News

Hi everyone I know you've been wondering the status of this story. I've tried writing for this story for months. Nothing is coming to me and I think it's because I've lost the mojo for writing this particular stories. I will continue my other stories but I regret to say that I'm discontinuing this story. I apologize to those I've said I would continue the story. I've debated about what to do with this story for a while and I just can't finish. I guess when you start with a flimsy beginning then it's hard to continue it. The Funeral will remain as it is. Hopefully you will continue to read my other stories. Thank you for understanding.

-GiggleGirl89


End file.
